


Home Ec

by CasaByers



Series: Jancy Fluff One Shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Humor, jancy fluff, quick one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Nancy can't cook. and everyone knows it.





	Home Ec

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick idea i had to help me get into the swing of writing again, I hope you all enjoy it!

Mike was the one who greeted him at the front door, which surprised him because he expected him to still be in the basement playing Dungeons & Dragons. Mike let him into the house, he could smell food cooking, dinner he supposed.

As Jonathan followed Mike into the house, they ended up in the dining room, where the other three boys, and El were already seated at the table, they looked, not very happy.

“What’s going on?” Jonathan asked with a furrowed brow.

“Have you come to save us?!” Lucas asked excitedly.

“Please tell me you brought pizza!” Dustin added on.

“Nancy,” was all El said.

Jonathan raised a brow and turned to the kitchen door, just in time for Nancy to walk out, holding what was a casserole dish with two oven-mitt covered hands.

“Jonathan!” she sounded excited and happy when she saw him.

Jonathan felt a small shy smile tug on his lips, “hey, Nancy,” was his soft reply.

Nancy set the casserole dish on the trivet that was near the center of the table. She reached and rubbed Jonathan’s arm lightly. “You’re just in time for dinner,” Nancy motioned to the head of the table before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Jonathan looked back at the five kids. “what’s going on?”

“Nancy started to take Home Ec… so she has been cooking the last week,” Mike said with a slightly terrified look on his face. “She’s been feeding it to us.”

“It can’t be that bad-“ Jonathan was cut off when Will grabbed his wrist, he looked down at his seated brother.

 “It’s bad.” Will said.

“Come on guys, maybe she is improving.” Jonathan said as he took off his jacket before he sat at the head of the table.

“You have to say that.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

“Yeah just because you’re in love with her doesn’t mean you have to lie.” Dustin used a fork to point at him. all the kids agreed with nods.

Jonathan’s eyes were wide, “I am not-“ he didn’t get to finish when Nancy burst back through the door.

Six pairs of eyes watched her as she set a bowl of salad down near the casserole, “I’m glad you’re here, now you can try some of the recipes I’ve been learning.” Nancy said as she started to serve everyone up, putting casserole on everyone’s plate, and then some salad.

Jonathan breathed in slightly when she leaned near him to put food on his plate, she smelled good, he made sure to act casually when she stepped away.

Nancy sat down, still wearing her mother’s apron, “Okay, dinner is served.” She looked around at everyone, still grinning.

Jonathan glanced at the reluctant kids, “alright,” he said as he realized he would be the first to have to try it. He took a forkful, glanced at Nancy who was watching him with big, hopeful eyes, he slowly slid the fork of food into his mouth.

Jonathan looked at Nancy, nodded his head, grinned a little and kept on chewing.

Nancy clapped her hands, “oh I’m glad you like it, okay everyone, eat up.” Nancy said.

The kids exchanged glances and then proceeded to put forkfuls of food in their mouths.

A chorus of mmm’s went around the table as they chewed the food.

Nancy was happy.

“it’s so good,” Jonathan said as he put another forkful in his mouth.

Nancy reached and squeezed his arm, smiling happily.

There was a faint buzzing sound, Nancy stood up, “that’s the buzzer for the cookies.” She got up and left the dining room.

As soon, the door closed…

Lucas and Dustin jumped up and ran top the potted plant in the corner, and proceeded to spit the food out; Mike spit the food back onto his plat; El spit it into her napkin and Will washed the tiny fork full he took down with water.

Jonathan was trying to figure out how to get rid of the food in his mouth, he finally opted to use his napkin, and then he tried to wipe the taste off his tongue.

“Told you!” Lucas said as he pointed at Jonathan.

“Why is it that bad?” Jonathan asked, “It’s too salty and sweet at the same time.” He groaned.

“You have to tell her.” Dustin said.

Jonathan stopped gagging long enough to look shocked, “why me?”

“Because she won’t be mad at you for that long after you tell her that her cooking sucks.” Mike explained.

“Please, she’s killing us.” El finally said.

Jonathan sighed, “Fine.”

Nancy reappeared, “almost burned the cookies.” She said before she sat down.

She looked around the table and noticed that everyone was looking at her, “what?” she asked. She looked back at Jonathan who finally sighed. 

"I... your food..." he couldn't say it. She was looking at him worried. 

"Your food tastes like dirt." Dustin finally said.

"Eggos are better." El said softly. 

"Jonathan almost cried because if it." Will pointed out. 

Jonathan glared at him, he turned to Nancy, "I didn't cry, it's just..." he closed his mouth, not ready to be that honest with her. 

Nancy furrowed her brow, "it's not that bad," she took a bite of hers on her plate, and she quickly spit it out." "shit." she whispered.

"yes! yes it tastes like-" Mike was cut off.

"stop it!" Jonathan warned. he looked back at Nancy, "listen..."

Nancy stood up and left the room in silence.

Jonathan stood up quickly and followed her, "Nancy wait."

all the kids exchanged looks. "that went better than we had hoped." Dustin pointed out. Lucas threw his napkin at his face.

Jonathan pushed the kitchen door he found her by the sink, absently wiping the counter, head down, "if it means anything, I've never tasted anything like it before." he tried for humor.

and then Nancy let out a sob, and started to cry.

Jonathan panicked, "oh no, no I was kidding, I... please don't cry." Jonathan stepped closer, he debated on touching her, he didn't know what to do.

Nancy turned to him and fell into his chest, her hands clinging to his sweater, he wrapped his arms around her, "it wasn't that bad." he murmured softly.

"I just feel sort of useless," she whispered as her crying calmed, he was rubbing her back and holding her close, he squeezed her a little bit when she said that.

"don't say that, you're useful and needed." he said it honestly, because it was true.

"I just... I thought if I could throw myself into something... I could forget." she went from gripping his shirt to letting her palms lay flat on his chest. "but also, how am I even supposed to take care of myself if I can't even cook?" Nancy asked.

"well there's take-out and salads... also I can always cook for you." he gave a little shrug.

Nancy pulled away from him slightly, she tried to suppress a giggle, but she was smiling as she wiped her eyes, "how are you going to do that? follow me to collage?" Nancy asked playfully.

Johnathan was watching her and missing her warmth, "if it's close to NYU, yeah why not." he gave a casual shrug.

Nancy was smiling, and then realized that he wasn't joking. she mouthed 'oh.'

Jonathan wasn't sure how to take her silence, he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and suddenly found the tiled floor fascinating.

"what if I wanted waffles at 6 am?" Nancy asked

Jonathan looked up, “just ask.”

Nancy suddenly seemed shy, “or like steak and lobster?” Nancy asked.

“I don’t think one could that in a dorm.” Jonathan said, “but if I had an apartment.” Jonathan said, his voice was low, “but of course, anything for you.” He was leaning towards her.

Nancy leaned in, her eyes dropped to his lips.

“can we order pizza?!” Dustin called out as he burst into the kitchen.

Jonathan and Nancy jumped apart, looked over at Dustin who was looking very amused at them.

“yes, order pizza.” Nancy said, she had her eyes closed, was shaking her head.

“yes! Guys! We can order pizza!” Dustin shouted as he walked back to the living room. There was a chorus of cheers.

Nancy sighed she opened her mouth to talk and found Jonathan pressing his lips to hers. She gasped. The kiss was soft and brief, but it made her tummy flip and she leaned into it just a bit before he pulled away.

“I’m going to make sure they don’t order 10 pizzas.” Jonathan walked past her.

Nancy watched him leave. She was stunned, and then she smiled slightly, blushed and nodded her head a little bit before she joined the others.

 

FIN


End file.
